School Girl Yuki
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Ever wonder what Tohru thought about the idea of Yuki in a school girl uniform? I did. That's what gave me the idea to do this fic. Yuki x Tohru pairing.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Note** : I loved this scene so much and wanted to try a one-shot about it. This is my first Fruba fic, so please be kind. If I happened to copy it, and someone notices, please let me know and I'll take it down.

**Summary** : Ever wonder what Tohru's opinion of Yuki in a school girl dress was? I did. She seemed to think he was cute in the other dress, so...

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

(Scene/POV changes)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tohru's POV)

Listening to Hatsuharu and Makoto argue over the dress code was kind of funny. I mean, they got right into it, and each brought out valid points. But what worried me was that Makoto accidentally brought out 'Black' Haru.

That's...not a good thing.

You see, Black Haru tends to be totally out of control. If he didn't watch it, he could get in so much trouble.

I stood between Yuki and Kyo Sohma, listening as Haru managed to convince the girls of student council to leave Momiji alone. He brought up that when Momiji was older, he could go to boy's uniforms, but until then, why not leave him in what he likes?

Momiji Sohma, the rabbit of the cursed zodiac and a cute little boy. The only thing is, he's not as 'little' as everyone thought. I thought he was still in middle school, but it turned out that he was really only a year younger than us. And he likes to dress in girl's uniforms, it seems.

The same goes for Haru, except for the uniform part. He's the ox, or in this case, a black and white cow with pierced ears. I had to bite back a giggle the first time I saw him transform. I mean, the whole look he had was pretty much badass, but then he transformed. I don't know what to think, to be honest.

Kyo Sohma has a fiery temper. I met him shortly after moving in with Shigure, his older cousin, and Yuki, who is a classmate of mine. He's also the cat, whereas Shigure's the dog.

Then there's Yuki. Silver haired, purpled eyed and the prince of my highschool. I can see why everyone likes him. He really is cute. He's so shy and quiet, but can also be very strong. He's the zodiac rat and he's a real gentleman.

"You stubborn idiot."

Black Haru's voice cut me out of my thoughts and I felt my eyes widen as he openly glared at Makoto. "What would you do if it was Yuki wearing a girl's uniform, huh?" he challenged.

Blinking for a moment, I turned my face to Yuki, who turned bright red and took a step forward. _Actually..._ Imagining it, I thought it would be quite cute. He really had the face for it, and I could see him wearing it.

Beside me, Kyo bit back a snicker, and I turned and saw him trying not to laugh at the idea. It made me bite back a frown, why did he think it was so funny?

Makoto sighed dreamily and looked into the sky as he imagined it, and I think I figured it out, as Yuki turned even redder.

"Haru, cut it out, or I will cut. You. Off." Yuki warned in a low tone, glaring at his cousin who had a strange crush on him.

Turning to his cousin, Haru smirked and placed a finger over his lips. "Aww, have my words...made you angry?" he asked teasingly.

"It's beautiful!' Makoto cried with tears in his eyes, and I nodded happily. I really thought it would be.

But apparently, Yuki thought differently. "Stop imagining me!" he yelled at him

_But Yuki..._ Biting my lower lip I took a deep breath and kept silent, knowing this wasn't the time to butt in.

"Oh my." Makoto seemed to gain control over himself and pushed his glasses up his nose as he blushed a little. "I guess I got a little carried away."

Turning to Yuki as he stepped back, I toned out the rest of the conversation as I fixed my gaze on him. His face was still beet red and his hair covered his eyes as he looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." I whispered, figuring he wouldn't hear me. "I thought it was cute, too." I admitted before turning back to the conversation as Black Haru dragged Makoto into the boys bathroom to 'proove his natural haircolor', however he planned to do that.

Because I wasn't looking at him, I didn't see his startled eyes turning my way, or the small smile that graced his lips, but I did catch the barely audible 'Really?' that crossed his lips, and turned my head as he looked away.

"Really." I whispered happily, understanding that he was embarrassed. I noticed as he glanced at me briefly, and his skin turned darker again as he gave me a small smile before he turned away, once again, his hair covering his eyes.

The sound of a door sliding, brought me back to the boys as they left the bathroom and Makoto was pale as he stared in a daze. Once he got to our side, he whipped off his gasses and began going on about how it was impressing evidence and such. I blinked for a moment, trying to figure out how Haru had prooved it. Then I felt my eyes get wide. _Did he transform??_

Taking a silent, deep breath, I watched quietly, hoping he didn't, but Yuki's and Kyo's horrified and shocked reactions worried me as Makoto and the girls stumbled off.

"He didn't!" Kyo cried as he too paled.

Yuki's jaw dropped. "I think he did!"

_Did?_ I wondered silently as I looked between them. They didn't seem worried or scared, just really grossed out, so I don't think he transformed, but then, what did he do?

"So, who were those people, anyways?" Momiji asked once we were all alone.

Shrugging, Black Haru closed his eyes and relaxed. "Beats the hell out of me."

That was it. I couldn't help it. Turning to Haru, I made up my mind. "Um, Hastuharu? I don't understand. How did you manage to convince them that's your natural hair color?"

He smirked and turned to me, reaching out a hand and cupping my chin lightly. "All right. Why don't you come with me and see for yourself?" he asked with a strange look in his eyes.

That's when Kyo and Yuki knocked him out and told me that I really _didn't_ want to know. Haru woke up a moment later, back in white form and not remembering anything. It took Momiji and Kyo to explain what happened, as Yuki pulled me a little of to the side and looked at me. "You don't want to hear what they're saying." he said softly as he looked over my shoulder and at them.

Blinking at him a moment, I gave him a bright smile and nodded. "Ok."

Yuki's eyes went wide for a moment before they warmed up and he smiled back. "Did you really mean it?"

"Huh?" Did I really mean...what?

"About the..." he trailed off and lowered his face as I knew he was blushing. "girl's uniform thing." he finished quietly.

Giggling, I bent down and leaned forward ao I was looking up into his eyes, which seemed startled. "I really meant it." I said firmly with a smile of my own. "I think you'd look adorable." Then, putting a hand on my chin, I grinned as I backed away. "I'll be right back." I told him quickly, turning and running off from him.

I ran straight to the office and asked for another uniform. I wasn't sure what I'd say if they asked why, but luckily, the lady didn't ask and handed me one to the size I asked for. Now, I don't know Yuki's size, but I guessed the best I could.

Thanking her for the uniform, I bundled it up tightly in my arms, and ran back to the others, watching as Haru's face paled considerably and he shuddered a bit. Wondering if he was all right, I walked past them and grabbed Yuki's hand before pulling him to the boy's bathroom door. Handing him the uniform, I gave him a wide, warm smile and pushed him inside.

Of course, I didn't catch the horrified glance to the uniform and resigned sigh that escaped his mouth as he closed his eyes.

_I know he'll be so cute._ I thought to myself as the other guys came over.

"Where's Yuki?" Haru asked with wide eyes.

I blinked in confusion, wondering why he seemed so worried, and pointed to the bathroom.

That's when he came out, and I felt my jaw drop as Kyo burst out laughing.

The uniform fit his body snugly, with the skir ending at his knees, and with his soft face, and hands folded elegantly in front of him, he really did look like a girl. But unlike Kyo, I didn't think it was funny. I thought he'd look cute, but seeing him now, I felt my face flush, but couldn't tear my eyes off him as he looked nervously at the others.

He was stunning!

"It's so beautiful!" I gushed before I could stop myself, and I felt my face heat up even more as Yuki's startled and wide eyes turned in my direction. His face was already a deep red, but as he looked at me, his eyes went back to normal and warmed before he smiled and nodded, turning to go back into the bathroom.

That's when I began to feel bad. I didn't realize it before, but I'd just had him embarrass himself so I could see him in that uniform. But at the same time, it made me feel good, that he'd go to such lengths to make me happy.

When he came out again, Kyo had been pulled aside by Haru and Momiji, and it left us alone. I took the uniform back and sighed, biting back my tears. "I'm sorry."

"Miss Honda?" he asked with confusion written on his face.

"I made you dress up like a girl. I just wanted to see you in the uniform, but I didn't realize it would embarras you, but I should have because when Haru mentioned it you got so angry, then I saw you and couldn't help it, you were so beautiful. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you!" I cried, bowing again and again.

Chuckling caught my ears, and I looked up, wiping away my tears as I saw Yuki laughing a little. "It's all right, Miss Honda." he assured me, chuckling a little more. "I will admit I was embarrassed, but seeing you happy, it makes me happy. You don't have to apologize, I did it for you."

_I did it for you._

The last of his statement really caught my attention and I saw him look at me shyly as he blushed again. That's when it hit me, and before I could stop myself, I leaned in and pressed my lips agains his lightly. As soon as I felt his soft lips against mine, I realized what I was doing and gasped slightly, pulling away and looking at the floor. "I'm so sorry!" I gasped as I turned and ran off.

(Later that Day)

"Phew! What a day!" I groaned as I walked home, a little ahead of Yuki.

Akito had come by the school. He seemed so nice and said he wanted to be my friend. I guess I was a little confused. Something in his eyes seemed so angry and bitter, almost sadistic, but he seemed to be trying to be nice.

That was when Yuki showed up, and his eyes went wide as he paled, upon seeing Akito. He lowered his head, but I could see him shaking and his hands ball up at his sides as Akito walked over.

Akito talked like they were old friends, but then Akito leaned forward and seemed to whisper something in his ears.

Stopping in my tracks, I frowned to myself. _He seemed so terrified. What did Akito do to him?_

I remembered how when I grabbed his hand, he squeezed back after a moment, almost desperately, and I pulled him over to the badminton courts. The look in his eyes, was so startled and confused, but it warmed up and seemed relieved when he realized I was pulling him away from the head of their family.

"Miss Honda?"

And the smile he had when he began to play with us, it was the warmest, most open smile I'd seen on him, ever. He almost looked free.

Taking a step forward, lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice the person in front of me until I bumped into them, resulting in a minor explosion and a puff of smoke. Once my eyes cleared, I noticed a small silver rat standing on a pile of clothing and blushed, realizing I'd run into Yuki. "I'm so sorry!" I cried, kneeling down and scooping him up in my hands, as I held him close to my face. "I wasn't paying attention!"

He laughed a little, and looked at me with warm eyes. "It's all right, Miss Honda. I was just worried when you stopped walking and seemed to daze off."

I looked to the ground, ashamed that I'd worried him just because my mind began to wander. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about today, and Akito, and how you were so scared of him, and how happy you were to get away from him, and I was wondering if he hurt you. Oh, but it's none of my business, I'm sorry! I really shouldn't have said that! I was just so worried and hurt when I saw you so scared and I don't like seeing you so scared, I like your smiles." I ranted. "I just wish you'd smile more often."

"Tohru."

I stopped and felt my eyes widen as I realized that he'd called me by my first name for the first time ever.

The little silver rat blushed as he looked at me. "You really...care about me, don't you?" he asked hesitantly.

Stopping for a moment, I thought about it before opening my mouth. "You saved me. You've always been kind and always been beside me. You protect me, watch over me, help me... If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be." Looking at him closely, I began to think out loud, unaware I was doing it. "You're the prince of our highschool, but I don't see you that way. You're the zodiac rat, but I don't see you that way either. I see Yuki Sohma. Someone who's suffered so much and doesn't deserve it."

"Miss Hon-Tohru." he corrected himself as he spoke quietly, staring back. "I... I mean..." Shaking his head, he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Thank you." Whispered as he pulled away. "I.. I really c-care about you, too." he said hesitantly.

Blushing, I nodded and smiled, just as there was another explosion and puff of smoke. Squealing, I spun around as the now naked and human Yuki quickly began to pull on his clothes. "Ok." he called slightly, letting me know he was dressed.

Turning back around, I smiled as Yuki stood, fully dressed, and offered me a hand. Taking it, I stood up with his help, only to giggle and reach out to straighten his tie. Once I was done, I felt a hand on my chin and looked up, gasping slightly to feel a warm pair of lips pressed against my own. Closing my eyes, I leaned into the touch and returned the kiss easily, relishing the feel of it.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring, but today, Yuki and I were happy. Kyo was as irritated as usual, but spent the day running from Kagura, and Shigure was out bugging his publisher, so we relaxed together, watching some movies.

Of course, I accidentally turned him into a rat, but he just crawled onto my lap and curled up, soon falling asleep, and I couldn't help but giggle. He may call it a curse, but I thought it was adorable.

It was just a small part of the Yuki I loved. And I hoped that one day... One day, maybe, I'd be able to tell him that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, as I said before, first Fruits Basket fic. It's kind of just a drabble/one-shot type thing. I tried to keep the characters as in character as I could. I'm not a huge lover of Yuki/Tohru, but for this scene, they seemed like the best couple.

If I ever write more Fruba fics, expect them to likely be mostly Yuki/OC, Kyo/Tohru and a few Yuki/Tohru fics.

Hope you liked it. Sorry about any spelling errors, I don't have spell check on this computer.

Please R+R.

Thank you everyone.

Tenshi


End file.
